Que le monde est petit
by Lullyanne
Summary: Loup doit une faveur à sa sœur. Renard doit une faveur à Loup. Alex doit une faveur à Renard. Vous suivez ? Parce que finalement Alex se retrouve à espionner le petit ami de la fille de la sœur de Loup... lequel n'est pas non plus inconnu...


Bonjour tout le monde !

(et oui je ne suis pas morte, étonnant non ? Et oui, je vais me remettre aussi à l'écriture de « Ce qui est le plus important » enfin, je vais essayer).

En attendant voilà une autre traduction dans le monde d'Alex Rider.

**Auteur de l'OS original : prone2dementia**

**Que le monde est petit **

"Elle est trop jeune."

Nikolas Iashvili, aussi connu sous le nom de _Loup_ par quelques individus malchanceux, se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de plier les pantalons que sa sœur lui tendait. "Elle a quinze ans."

Inébranlable, sa sœur contesta, "C'est encore trop jeune."

"Rebekka, un bon paquet d'enfants de son âge ont des relations de nos jours."

"Et alors, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit '_comme les enfants de son âge_'! Je veux dire, beaucoup d'enfants de son âge se retrouve enceinte de nos jours !" explosa Rebekka. Elle cherchait une raison pour exploser depuis un bon bout de temps.

"Becky," l'agent du SAS repris avec lassitude, "tu sais que ta fille est trop intelligente pour faire quelque chose comme ça."

"Mais elle est juste humaine ! Et les Hommes font des erreurs..."

Soupirant, Nikolas plia la blouse qu'il tenait d'un geste automatique. "Accordes lui un peu de crédit, Becks. Hannah est une fille intelligente."

Faiblement, Rebekka dit, "Mais elle n'a que quinze ans."

Nikolas ne daigna pas répondre.

Sa sœur abandonna le pliage de vêtements, pour s'écrouler dans une chaise toute proche. "Le truc c'est que...le truc qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle _refuse _de me présenter son copain. Qu'est ce que je suis supposée en penser ?"

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître condescend ou sarcastique, l'homme répondit, "Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que sa mère soit toujours derrière elle ? C'est une adolescente, Becky. Les ados aiment avoir leur indépendance."

"Ugh." Rebekka leva les bras. "Tu es supposé être de _mon_ côté !"

L'homme musclé s'assit aussi. "Peut-être que si tu expliques juste à Hannah que tu t'inquiètes—"

"Non, ça ne marcherais pas." finit la femme brune, avant qu'un énorme sourire n'illumines son visage.

Nikolas connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard d'une femme avec un plan. Nikolas connaissait _aussi_ les deux sortes de plans que sa sœur imaginais : tordus ou ridicules. Dans les deux cas, il était inquiet.

Il demanda précautionneusement, "A quoi est-ce que tu penses, là ?"

"Et bien," dit Rebekka. "Tu travailles pour le SAS, pas vrai ?"

"Becky, tu _sais_ que je travailles pour le SAS."

"Alors peut-être que tu pourrais dénicher qui est ce gars ?" proposa-t-elle.

Se massant les tempes, le plus jeune répondit, "Je crois que tu confonds le SAS la police. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je peux faire ?"

"Tu bosses pour le gouvernement! Tu ne pourrais pas...Je ne sais pas...monter un dossier sur ce type ?"

Le regard dans les yeux de Nikolas disait tout. Il utilisais ce regard quand Aigle l'informais que dormir dans un lit était _absolument _nécessaire, quand Serpent s'amusait avec leurs moyens de communication pour le ' fun', et quand Renard révélait qu'il était transféré au MI6. Il semblait aussi beaucoup l'utiliser quand Louveteau était concerné. C'était le_ tu-__n'est-_pas-_sérieux, il-n'est-pas-__question-bon-dieu-que-inserez-ensuite-les mots-appropriés-_ genre de regard, bien que moins virulent que ceux auxquels ces camarades étaient souvent soumis.

Rebekka refusa d'être intimidée. "Tu ne peux pas juste vérifier ? Où te débrouiller pour qu'un de tes amis le fasse ! ...Tu ne connait pas quelques personnes du gouvernement ?"

"Becky—"

"S'il te plait, Nick? Tu me le dois pour la fois où je t'ai sorti de prison."

L'homme devient immédiatement rouge brique. "C'était il y a six ans !"

"Mais quand même," dit Rebekka, ferme.

A moitié convaincu, Nikolas répliqua,sachant que c'était impossible de dissuader sa tête de mule de sœur. "Mais regardes ce que je suis en train de faire là! Je t'aides avec le linge. Ça compte pour quelque chose, non ?"

Savoir que leur chef macho faisait les taches ménagères aurait envoyé n'importe lequel de ses amis du SAS se précipiter sur une camera. L'opportunité du chantage était trop bonne pour passer outre.

"Psh," elle balaya ses mots d'un revers de la main. "Fais-le juste pour moi. S'il te plait ? Je suis ta sœur préférée."

"Tu est mon _unique_ sœur."

"Exactement."

Il était incapable de suivre la logique dans leur discution mais, pour une quelconque raison, sentait distinctement qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

"Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?" se plaignit Loup.

En ce moment, chaque membre de l'Unité K (sauf le nouveau, Ours, et le cinquième membre officieux, Louveteau) dans l'appartement que lui et Ben partageait. Samuel Delacruz, ou Aigle, était assis sur le comptoir. David Marks, alias Serpent, était appuyé contre un placard. Ben Daniels et Nikolas étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Les trois autres hommes trouvaient la détresse de leur leader amusante et ne faisaient pas d'effort pour cacher leur joie.

"Rien ?" proposa Serpent.

Grognant d'exaspération, Nikolas demanda, "Est-ce que vous m'avez vraiment écouté ?"

Le blond sourit effrontément. "Non, pas vraiment."

"C'est de ta faute," dit Samuel, le médecin de l'équipe. "Si tu ne t'était pas retrouvé en cellule, tu n'aurais jamais eu besoin que ta sœur ne t'en sorte... Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé en prison d'abord ?"

"Pour avoir battu un bébé, très probablement," ricana Dave.

"C'est pas drôle." soupira Loup. "J'ai une dette envers ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je l'aide. Elle e_s__t_ sur-protectrice pour une bonne raison. Son ainé..."

L'homme se coupa, et par un accord tacite, les trois autres décidèrent de rester calme. Discuter du neveux de Loup, kidnappé quand il avait quatre ans, était un terrain dangereux.

Après un long moment, le brouillard dans les yeux de Nikolas se dispersa, et il demanda, "Ben, tu travailles pour le SIS maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ben fit d'un ton sérieux. "Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer."

"Arrêtes les clichés," railla le chef d'équipe. "Donc tu peux avoir des informations sur ce garçon, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être que tu pourrais vérifier ?"

L'homme brun renifla. "Tu penses que c'est _si_ facile ? Le MI6 travaille sur la base du secret. Ils ne te donnent _aucune_ information sauf s'il le doivent, peu importe le rang."

"Mais tu ne peux pas faire jouer quelques faveurs ?" la voix de Nikolas frôlait le désespoir.

Une expression pensive traversa le visage de l'agent comme il se grattait le bras sans y penser. "Bon...Je _connais_ un agent qui pourrais aider. C'est un des meilleurs du MI6 _et_ il me doit une faveur."

Les sourcils d'Aigle se soulevèrent, légèrement impressionné. "Vraiment? Tu connais un agent haut placé ?"

"Yep." Ben regarda l'heure sur sa montre. 5:15. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le déranger."

Le visage de Loup s'effondra. "S'il te plait ? Tu peux lui demander de vérifier pour le gamin ?"

"Euh..."

"Tu me le dois pour la fois à Médina. Tu te rappelles l'incident avec la chèvre et la fille qui refus—"

"Oh, _très bien_," acquiesça Ben pendant qu'il sortait son portable.

* * *

"_I'm bringing sexy back...Yeah...Them other boys don't know how to act_..."

Fronçant les sourcils, Alex fouilla dans son sac et réussi à en extraire son mobile, un fin appareil noir gracieusement fourni par Smithers. Apparemment Tom avait, _encore une fois_, joué avec sa sonnerie.

"Allo?" demanda-t-il, tournant l'antivol de son vélo. Normalement, il aurait du faire le chemin du retour avec Tom, mais son ami avait programmé un truc aujourd'hui avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Hannah ou un truc du genre.

"_Hey, Alex_."

L'antivol lui tomba dans la main alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour analyser la voix. Familière. Un peu nerveuse mais sinon relaxée.

Alex sourit. "'Lo, Ben. Comment tu vas ? Et ton épaule ?"

"_Ça guérit bien__. Merci d'avoir demandé._"

"Oui, je t'avais envoyé une carte. Je ne savais pas si tu l'avait eu."

"_Je l'ai reçue, c'est bo__n. D'ailleurs, si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne connaitrais pas ton numéro."_

C'était vrai. Dans la carte de bon rétablissement, il avait bien sûr gribouillé son numéro de téléphone avec le message 'appelles si tu as besoin'.

"Mais_, écoutes, j'appelle parce que j'ai en quelque sorte besoin d'une faveur de ta part."_

Apparemment, l'autre homme avait pris ses mots à cœur.

Alex rit, "Oui, j'avais deviné. Personne ne m'appelle juste pour parler ces temps-ci." La dernière phrase fut dite avec une tristesse exagérée.

Ben rit. "_Bon__, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un peu d'espionnage pour moi parce que..."_

La voix se coupa, et Alex pouvait presque voir les sourcils de Ben se froncer pendant qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'expliquer les choses.

"...Parce que ?" pressa-t-il.

Il y eut une pause.

"_Euh, en fait la situation est un peu compliquée._"

Se sentait in-habituellement magnanime—il avait marqué deux fois pendant son match de foot, eut une note parfaite sur son contrôle de maths, et devant réellement une faveur à Ben —le jeune proposa, "Où est-ce que tu es en ce moment ? A Londres ? Si je suis dans le quartier, je pourrais surement passer."

Le soulagement de Ben était palpable par le téléphone quand il donna son adresse, mais Alex put entendre une autre voix indignée à l'arrière qui s'exclama, "_Tu vas donner à un agent notre adresse juste comme ça ?_"

La voix était inconfortablement familière,mais l'adolescent ne pouvait lui accoler une identité. Le savoir se cachait dans les recoins sombres de son cerveau, le narguant.

"C'est qui dans le fond ?"

"_Oh. Euh. Une de nos connaissances. Ouais._"

Alex fronça les sourcils. Une connaissance mutuelle de _deux_ agents du MI6 ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée.

Presque comme s'il pouvait lire l'esprit de l'ado, Ben assura rapidement, "_Ce n'est pas un piège ou autre, Alex. T'inquiètes pas__._"

"Si c'était le cas, je doutes que tu dirais autre chose. Mais ma curiosité est piquée, je dois l'admettre. Donc, j'arrive dans un moment."

"_Bien__. A tout de suite_."

* * *

"Comment peut tu donner notre adresse comme ça ? On a des noms de code pour une bonne raison, tu sais ! Pour nous protéger, tu te rappelles ? Et là tu te pointes, en informant un agent quelconque—"

Ben, qui était habitué aux éclats de colère de son ancien leader, ne perdit aucunement son assurance. "Il n'est pas vraiment quelconque. Je lui fait vraiment confiance."

"Je suis d'accord avec Nick, pourtant," dit Aigle calmement. "Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus intelligente. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pas vraiment quelconque' ?"

Un sourire traversa le visage de Ben. "Tu ne me croirait pas si je te le disais. Tu as juste à attendre et voir. Tu te rappelles le proverbe ? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ?"

"Et les mauvaises choses à ceux qui complotent." Nikolas grimaça suspicieusement. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas l'expression sur le visage de son camarade.

Sans inquiétudes, l'agent du SIS haussa les épaules, exposant succinctement, "Je pense que ça vaut le coup."

Une réunion entre l'Unité K et Louveteau ? Il ne pensait pas que ça vaudrait le coup ; il le _savait_.

Généralement considéré comme ayant le plus de cerveau parmi les quatre en plus d'avoir le plus de muscles, Samuel—Aigle—dit raisonnablement, "On va te faire confiance en pensant que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais si tu déçoit notre confiance..." Il finit sa phrase avec un regard menaçant.

S'ajoutant rapidement, Loup acquiesça. "Ouais, Ben. Une équipe est fondée sur la confiance. Si tu nous laisse tomber, on ne pourrait plus te considérer comme faisant partie de l'équipe."

Serpent laissa échapper un ricanement. "Tu oublies que Ben ne fais plus partit de l'équipe maintenant."

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, la sonnette retentit .

"Ça doit être l'agent," dit Ben, en se levant. "Je vais ouvrir."

Les trois autres hommes le regardèrent sortir de la cuisine. Puis ils quittèrent tous leurs positions, s'infiltrant dans le salon. D'ici, le groupe aurait une parfaite vue de la scène.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient_ pas _une vue parfaite. Le corps de Ben bloquait en grande partie la personne qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Ils pouvaient seulement voir une silhouette impossiblement volumineuse et un flash de doré qui suggérait que l'agent était blond.

"Alex! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !"

"Hey, Ben."

Simultanément, les trois membres du SAS blanchirent. Bien que Louveteau avait rarement parlé à Brecon Beacons, tous reconnurent la voix de leur cinquième membre. Les yeux écarquillés et complètement surpris, Loup, Serpent et Aigle se regardèrent alors qu'ils analysaient ce qui se passait

Louveteau—_Louveteau_—était l'agent de haut rang.

"Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?" Ben s'écarta du seuil, et un visage se montra.

Cheveux blond, yeux bruns, beau. C'était bien Louveteau.

Les traits de l'adolescent passèrent rapidement de la curiosité, à la reconnaissance, au choc, à l'inquiétude, et puis soudainement son visage fut impassible. Il n'y eut pas de signaux clairs, mais il était évident aux trois membres de l'Unité K qu'il était dangereux. Peut-être que c'était les lignes de tensions dans son corps, révélant combien il était alerte et prêt à réagir, ou peut être que c'était le regard froid avec lequel il les étudiait. Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, son air de puissance était complètement incongru avec son innocente apparence. Un sac de cours pendait sur une épaule alors qu'un sac de sport était jeté sur l'autre. Il portait un uniforme de football froissé, légèrement sali d'herbe, boue et transpiration, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés suite à son chemin en vélo. S'ils l'avaient croisé dans les rues ou dans le métro, ils ne lui auraient pas jeté un autre regard.

Il ressemblait à tous les autres enfants qui sortaient de l'école.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans les esprits des hommes du SAS ; Louveteau était _bien plus_ qu'un collégien ordinaire.

Se tournant vers Ben, Alex dit doucement avec un genre de _J'essaie-__d'être-raisonnable-là-vraiment-j'essaie-bonsang ! _voix, "C'est ce que tu voulais dire par connaissances mutuelles ?" Il rit sans humour avant de continuer, "Tu as trente secondes pour expliquer ce qui se passe _exactement_, Ben."

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il exprime la seconde partie de ses pensées: _Ou je vais te tuer et donner tes organes à la science_. Ben fut capable de le déduire du calme effrayant qui avait pris possession du garçon. Il déglutit et était sur le point de répondre quand Loup le coupa.

Les mots de Alex avaient sortis les trois hommes de leur état de choc, et Nikolas fut capable de résumer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient en une concise exclamation, "C'est quoi ce b****l_, _Ben ? _Louveteau_ est l'agent?"

"Euh, ouais." Ben ne savait pas s'il devait tressaillir ou rire. "Pourquoi tu ne prend pas une chaise, Alex ?"

Raidement, le jeune marcha jusqu'à la seule chaise en face du reste de l'Unité K.

"Ça faisait longtemps, hein, Louveteau ?" dit Serpent essayant de faire la conversation.

Alex n'était pas d'humeur pour la conversation, mais pour la courtoisie, il ravala la réponse '_Pas assez longtemps_'.

A la place, il haussa les épaules, émit un _hm _peu engageant, et adressa ses mots suivants à Ben. "Explique."

La façon dont il croisa les bras était un quart _adolescente _et au trois quarts _intimidante._

Ben lança un regard l'Unité K. Loup semblait lancer des éclairs, Aigle fronçait les sourcils, et Serpent semblait vraiment amusé. Bon, pas d'aide de ce coté-là...

"Tu vois—"

"Non, je ne vois pas," murmura Alex, mais il fit un geste pour que le plus âgé continue.

"—Loup doit une faveur à sa _sœur_, mais cette faveur n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut faire. Donc il me l'as demandé parce que je _lui_ doit une faveur, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je peux faire. Donc je te l'ai demandé parce que tu _me_ dois une faveur."

Sèchement, le garçon blond demanda, "Si toi _et_ Loup ne peuvent réussir cette mission, qu'est-ce qui vous fais pensez que _je_ peux ?"

"Tu es une légende au MI6," assena Ben sans ciller.

"Vraiment ?" s'enquit Serpent avec intérêt.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

Alex cilla. "Personne n'est censé savoir à mon sujet."

"Évidement, c'est _parce que_ personne n'est supposé le savoir, que tout le monde le sais !" dit Ben.

Loup eut un moment de déjà vu, alors qu'il était incapable de comprendre la logique, encore une fois.

Évidement"? Et quelle est la définition de l'évidence dans le langage de Ben Daniels ?" Voyant le regard embarrassé de l'agent, Alex soupira. "Écoutes. Oublies ça. Dis moi juste ce que je dois faire."

"Euh, pour faire simple, on a besoin que tu récupère autant d'information que possible sur le petit-ami de la fille de la sœur de Loup... Il est de ton age."

Un silence. Puis :

"C'est. Tout ?" Alex semblait légèrement étouffé. Ses yeux renvoyaient la pensée : Est-ce que _tu te fiches_ de moi _?_

Un autre silence. Puis :

"Hum, ouais."

"C'est tout," dit Alex platement. "_Tu _veux que_ j'espionne _un_ civil _qui est de_ mon âge_ _?_"

"...Ouais."

"Parce que tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même."

Ben tourna légèrement rose. "Ouais."

Le plus jeune espion sauta sur ses pieds. "Je—Je peux pas le croire !"

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, incapable de décider s'il était incrédule, exaspéré, amusé, or ennuyé. C'était probablement une combinaison des quatre.

L'Unité K échangea des regards inquiets. A travers tout l'échange, Alex avait été surnaturellement calme. Ils étaient tous inquiets que ce ne soit le _calme avant la tempête._ Maintenant, cependant, ils étaient inquiets que Alex soit passé du _calme _à la_ tempête._

Mais Alex n'explosa pas. Le contrôle était quelque chose qu'il avait appris tôt pendant sa carrière au MI6.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il dit, "Okay alors. Okay. Qui est la gars que tu veux que j'espionne ?"

"Donne moi un moment." Loup se leva, alla dans la cuisine, et revient un moment plus tard avec une note pliée dans les mains.

Silencieusement, Alex pris le papier et le déplia avec attention. Deux mots étaient inscrit à l'intérieur d'une rapide mais élégante écriture.

_Tom Harris._

Le garçon commença à trembler. Les regards d'anticipation de l'Unité K se muèrent en regards inquiets.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec lui _?_" forma Aigle silencieusement.

Loup haussa les épaules dans le geste universel du _'j'sais pas'_. "Louveteau, ça va ?"

Le sus-mentionné jeune leva le regard, et ils réalisèrent que les violents tremblements était en fait un rire silencieux. Bientôt, le rire silencieux ne le fut plus, et Alex succomba à d'hystériques éclats de rire.

"_Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ?_"mima Aigle encore une fois.

"Euh, Alex?" demanda Ben.

Le rire mourut, et l'adolescent espion réussit à dire entre deux gloussements, "Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien. Dis...le nom de la fille de la sœur de Loup ne serait pas Hannah par hasard?"

Suspicieux, Loup répondit, "C'est ça. Comment tu le s—"

Ses mots furent coupés quand l'air d'une chanson bien connue traversa la pièce.

"_I'm bringing sexy back...Yeah...Them other boys don't know how to act_..."

Alex vira au cramoisi et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Il sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche de communication.

"'Lo?"

Une pause. La voix à l'autre bout de la ligne était immanquablement celle d'une femme, mais ses mots n'étaient pas compréhensibles.

"Je vais bien, Jack."

Une autre pause, et Alex soupira.

"Vraiment. Je n'ai pas été kidnappé... Non... Non... Je n'ai _rien_ fait sauté, je le jure."

A ces mots, quatre paires de sourcils s'élevèrent de surprise.

Louveteau continua, "Je ne suis pas à 'la banque'. Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je suis chez une connaissance... Okay, je rentres."

Soupirant, Alex raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone dans son sac. Quand il finit, il se retrouva en face de plusieurs regards incrédules.

"_Sexy Back?_ De _Justin Timberlake _? Je pensais que tu aurais un meilleur goût que_ ça__, _Alex," dit finalement Serpent avec un sourire.

Grimaçant, le garçon blond se défendit, "C'est pas ma faute. J'ai un ami qui adore jouer avec ma sonnerie." Un sourire tordu grandit sur le visage de Alex, et l'unité K tressailli inconfortablement à sa vue. "Mais cet ami en sera quitte pour un châtiment exemplaire."

Alex n'eut pas de rire machiavélique. Non, ça aurait été trop cliché pour lui. A la place, il sourit. Très sinistrement.

"Bon, c'était ma tutrice, et elle a dit que je devais rentrer." Le garçon marcha vers la porte. "Attends toi à recevoir les informations sur ce garçon par la poste. Ça devrait t'arriver dans quelques jours... Au revoir."

Il les salua presque moqueur et sorti.

"Je vais prier pour le gamin qui a joué avec son téléphone," dit Loup quand la porte se ferma.

Aigle dit un peu inquiet, "Vous avez entendu ce qu'il disait à sa tutrice ? '_Je n'ai pas été kid__nappé. __Je n'ai rien fait sauté_.' Il paraissait dire que ce genre de chose lui arrive tout le temps."

"Et je parie que c'est le cas," commenta l'homme auparavant connu sous le nom de Renard.

"Hey, qu'est ce qu'il te devais d'ailleurs ?" demanda Serpent, inquisiteur.

Ben ouvrit la bouche...et la referma. "Euh, c'est confidentiel."

Railleur, le leader de l'équipe répondit, "Quand est-ce que t'as commencé à écouter les règles ?"

"Ouais, Ben," grogna Serpent. "Alleeez. Dis nous."

En quête d'aide, l'agent du SIS regarda vers Aigle. Même _lui_, le plus raisonnable d'eux tous, semblait intéressé. Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire qui pointait, Ben céda :

"Bon, il y avait des trafiquants d'organes et..."

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Loup, Serpent et Aigle étaient à nouveau rassemblés, cette fois dans le salon. Serrant à la main une enveloppe sobre sans adresse de renvoi, Ben entra et les salua.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?" demanda Aigle.

Haussant les épaules, Ben ouvrit l'enveloppe et vida son contenu. Une pochette, une note et un disque tombèrent sur la table en acajou. Serpent saisi le papier avant le reste d'entre eux et entreprit de le lire à voix haute :

"_Ben,_

_On t'as tiré dessus à cause de moi et obtenir ce truc n'était pas vraiment difficile. Tu peux encore me demander une faveur, mais PAS pendant la semaine des partiels. T'as compris ça ? Bien._

_Je t'en prie._

_A.R_."

L'Écossais lâcha le papier et demanda, "Tu t'es fait tirer dessus à cause du gamin ? Tu n'as jamais mentionné ça !"

"Euh..."

Pendant ce temps, Loup avait ouvert la pochette pour trouver un dossier qui ressemblait à un livret scolaire. En fait, il se rendit compte que c'_était_ un livret scolaire quand il prit connaissance de l'en-tête : Brookland School. Il détaillait l'âge, le poids, l'apparence, l'adresse, le statut familial, les notes... de Tom Harris.

Aigle lut les informations par-dessus l'épaule de leur leader. "J'espère que Louveteau n'a pas eu à s'infiltrer dans un ordi illégalement pour obtenir ça."

"Tant qu'il ne s'est pas fait prendre, je m'en fiche." Nikolas feuilleta le rapport.

La dernière page était écrite différemment du reste, intitulée '_Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Tom Harris_'.

"A dormi avec une veilleuse jusqu'à ses dix ans... A eut son premier baiser d'un garçon pendant une partie malheureuse du jeu de la bouteille... A peur des parapluies automatiques... Collectionne les trombones à forme étranges et/ou colorés...?" lu Loup, le scepticisme colorant sa voix. "Je parie que la moitié de tout ça est monté de toutes pièces !"

Ben, qui riait derrière eux, inséra le disque brillant dans son lecteur DVD. Quand il vit que toute l'attention était tournée vers lui,il appuya sur play, et la télévision prit vie.

La résolution était passable, et la vidéo était probablement prise avec une caméra particulière. Alors que les quatre hommes regardaient, l'écran zooma sur deux personnes. L'une était un garçon, petit avec des cheveux bruns en pics. L'autre était une fille qui ressemblait distinctement à Loup. Ils étaient assis sur un banc de parc, discutant. Le garçon avait un bras passé autour des épaules de la fille.

Un bruit de crissement étouffa tous les autres sons alors que l'image commença à trembler. La personne tenant la camera s'avançait de plus en plus proche du couple.

Puis le garçon leva le regard. "Alex! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je t'espionne," fit une voix hors de l'écran, impassible.

Serpent fut incapable de retenir un ricanement d'amusement quand il entendit ça.

Sur l'écran, la fille riait aussi.

"Alors, Tom, c'est Alex?" Son copain acquiesça. "Ravie de te rencontrer, Alex. Tom m'a parlé de toi."

"Connaissant Tom, il n'a probablement rien dit de bon."

Ses yeux bruns brillèrent de joie.

Son oncle, qui regardait la scène, était tout sauf joyeux.

"Oh, mon dieu," Loup s'étouffait en secouant la tête "Ils sont _amis._ Louveteau et le petit-ami de ma nièce sont _amis_. J'aurais du savoir..."

Serpent railla, "Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il était proche de l'hystérie quand il a vu qui il était supposé espionner."

Comme un seul homme, ils retournèrent regarder la vidéo.

"Vraiment, Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" répéta Tom.

"Je t'espionne," répliqua Alex à nouveau, le faisant passer pour l'occupation la plus naturelle du monde.

Le brun roula des yeux. Dans le salon de Nikolas et Ben, les quatre militaires firent de même.

"Bien. Tu m'espionnes. Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien...je devais une faveur à quelqu'un, qui devait une faveur à quelqu'un, qui devait à quelqu'un _d'autre_ une faveur. _Et le dernier_ 'quelqu'un d'autre' est en fait la mère de Hannah, qui voulait que l'avant-dernier 'quelqu'un d'autre' vérifie ton cas parce que tu es son petit-copain. L'avant-dernier 'quelqu'un d'autre' est en réalité l'oncle de Hannah, qui voulait que le premier 'quelqu'un' le fasse pour lui à la place. Et ce premier 'quelqu'un' est une de mes connaissances, qui voulait que je le fasse à sa place. Donc...voilà..." expliqua Alex d'un souffle, s'arrêtant un peu maladroitement à la fin.

Tom et Hannah le fixèrent.

"..."

"Euh...," dit Hannah.

Tom balaya rapidement son air perdu. "Ce sont les drogues, Hannah. Elles lui montent au cerveau."

Complètement sérieux, le jeune espion répondit, "Je crois que tu as raison, Tom."

"Beau travail, Alex. Admettre le problème est le premier pas vers la solution."

"Euh ?" Hannah regardait de Tom vers la position où se trouvait Alex, dubitative. "Mais les rumeurs ne sont pas vraies, si ?"

"Les rumeurs ?" s'enquit le garçon brun, cachant son amusement.

"Et bien...," dit Hannah un peu incertaine, "les rumeurs au collège."

"Tu parles des rumeurs qui disent que je suis un drogué, ou les rumeurs qui disent que je fais partie d'un gang, ou les rumeurs qui disent que je suis sur le point de laisser tomber les cours, ou les rumeurs qui disent que je suis une lavette, ou les rumeurs qui—"

Embarrassée, la fille le coupa. "La première."

A ce moment, les mots inquiets d'Aigle tirèrent l'attention de ses compagnons de la vidéo. "Il semble avoir une très mauvaise réputation à l'école. J'espère qu'il est capable de la gérer."

"Ne joue pas au '_psychologue__'_ sur nous maintenant, Sam." Bien que les mots de Nikolas soit amusés, ils étaient aussi tintés de malaise.

A l'écran, Alex disait, "Et bien, si tu entends ça dans une rumeur, _évidemment_ ce doit être vrai."

Hannah semblait légèrement perturbée par combien l'autre garçon semblait serein. "C'est du sarcasme, pas vrai ?"

Tom soupira. "Oui, _c'est _du sarcasme. Maintenant pourquoi tu ne nous laisse pas, Alex ?Je veux dire, est-ce que tu essayes de saboter mon rendez-vous ?"

"Oh, zut. Tu as découvert mon inavouable plan," dit Alex platement.

Un sourire revint sur le visage de la fille, et elle se relaxa visiblement.

"Vas-t-en, Alex. Tu ne peux pas voir quand on ne veut pas de toi ?" continua le garçon.

"Tu entends ça ? C'est le son de mon cœur qui se brise," dit Alex faussement blessé, reniflant de manière tragique. "Je pensais vraiment qu'on partageait quelque chose de spécial tous les deux."

"Ouais, ouais," dit Tom.

Sa petite amie rigolait de leurs chamailleries.

Les mots suivant d'Alex furent dirigés à Hannah. "Amuses-toi bien. S'il te met mal-à-l'aise, n'hésites pas à hurler 'au viol'. Oh, et quoique tu fasses, ne le laisse _pas _mettre la main sur ton portable."

Des rires furent entendus avant que l'écran ne devienne noir.

Il y eut un silence pendant que les quatre hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

"Louveteau est vraiment un original," dit finalement Loup.

"Mais dans le bon sens du terme," ajouta Ben.

Serpent secoua la page des faits embarrassant sur Tom Harris. "Regardez le dernier de la liste : Aime s'amuser avec les sonneries des autres_, mais en paye maintenant les conséquences_."

Aigle sourit, "Qu'il soit dit que personne, _jamais,_ ne doit embêter Louveteau."

Solennellement, les quatre hommes agréèrent.

**FIN **

Alors ? J'attends vos avis ! (et ça me ferais plaisir de voir mon travail récompensé alors à vos claviers !).


End file.
